Dramatic Camping Tales
I just want to know how many users have been here! Well, I've been Dramatic Camping Tales is a fanfiction written by Riley Mason, based on the Canadian TV cartoon, Total Drama Island. Prologue It's been a long time since the Total Drama franchise aired. Nowadays, Chris McLean, the original series' host, is working as a Hollywood actor, and he's married to Keira van Groff, who had a son of her own named Max. In his wish to win his stepfather's aproval, Max determinates to remake Total Drama, and do it more dangerous, more challenging, more dramatic! That's how Total Chaos Island is born as an American remake of the original show. Who will win the season? Who will be kicked out? Will Max win Chris' approval? Find it just here, on Total... Chaos... Island! Characters Staff *'Max McLean', he's Chris McLean's stepson. He is trying to make the best Total Drama season ever, but he faces a dilema where he must decide either protect the teenagers who now call him "friend", or being even worst than his own idol, Chris. *'Strullia Jones', this girl joined show thinking she was going to be the hostess. Now, she can't leave because she signed for six seasons. Oh, and she's related to Max. Campers *'Sophia Patterson', the Goodie Issues. She's a popular girl on San Diego, California. She joins the show because her family think it's the best option after a very cruel moment in her school, they think it's time to meet new people, get to know a fresh place, and have the chance to win a big prize that will pay her college. *'Damon Black', the Rude Hot Guy. He's a rebel without a cause, it's just his lifestyle. He joins the show because he thinks he's ready to make something different to what he's used to, and also because, with the money, he will finally move out to Virginia, the place he really loves. *'Claire DeLaundre', the Gossip Queen of Fashion. Claire is totally a mean girl, with vintage Chanel clothes, a perfect hair, and the fanciest make-up. Claire joins the show because of a plan her "friends" make to get rid of her, making her to believe it's a model competition. *'Aaron Farris', the Apparently Perfect Boy. He's an athletic, talented, and handsome boy from El Paso, Texas. He joins the show because he really wants to have a great summer before college. *'Rebecca Murray', the Pretty Brain. Rebecca loves to have everything set and planned. She wants to study on Harvard, and become a succesful lawyer. She joined the show because Camp Kikiwaka was the place she attended when she was twelve years old. *'Julia Carlisle', a contestant labeled the Cool Lesbian. *'Norman Dates', a contestant labeled the Psycho Twin. *'Norma Dates', a contestant labeled the Manipulative Twin. *'Brooke Fields', a contestant labeled the Dumbest, Hottest, Stupidest Girl Ever. *'Anderson Cooper', a contestant labeled the Spotlight Guy. *'Brad Crimson', a contestant labeled the Preppy Boy. *'Calvin Wittword', a contestant labeled the Headmaster. Episode 1 - A New Reality COMING SOON Elimination Table Trivia Dramatic Camping Tales *Even though the show in the fanfic is called "Total Chaos Island", the fanfic's name itself is "Dramatic Camping Tales". *This will not be a usual comedy cartoonish story, it will explore themes such as teen pregnancy, homosexuality, bullying, etc. *Most of the challenges and characters' plots are based on Riley's experiences. *The show's original title was "Into the Island", then "Total Drama: Chaos Island", then "Dramatic Wicked Tales", and finally, "Dramatic Camping Tales". Characters *The original story consisted of 22 characters, 20 campers, and the other two being Max and Strullia. Episodes A New Reality *The episode's original title was "The Start of Something New".